


Back In Time

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (really Voldemort? you could've choose any date and you choose that one?), Adoption, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bullying, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, First Kiss - Harry's still underage, Harry Potter has low Self-Esteem, Harry is forced to have a new birthdate thanks to that, Hedwig (Harry Potter) Lives, Hedwig is a cat, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James' maturing as he grows older, M/M, Magic Food is bad for your health, Magic Oath, Magic Sentient, Magic Talking, Male Slash, Mind Games, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Moonstone, Mpreg Harry, Muggle Trivia as a courtship devise, Panic Attacks, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Potters demise, Professor voldemort, Self-Esteem Issues, Severus and Lily's fall apart, Slash, Slytherin Ranking, Soulmates - kinda, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time-jump into the past doesn't end in the exact same day of the year Harry was in the present, Werewolf Idiomlogy, Werewolf Pack claim, Wizardry World War, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, change of name, magic words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: When Voldemort regains his body he recognizes Harry as someone from the 70s. He gives Harry the ability to go with the promise of meeting his parents but being unable to change the past. Harry takes it. Little did he know how the Marauders and Lily were as teenagers. And lets not forget… the winning feelings for a monster





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Back In Time**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Summary:** When Voldemort regains his body he recognizes Harry as someone from the 70s. He gives Harry the ability to go with the promise of meeting his parents but being unable to change the past. Harry takes it. Little did he know how the Marauders and Lily were as teenagers. And lets not forget… the winning feelings for a monster
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Voldemort
> 
>  **Warnings:**  Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, Hedwig (Harry Potter) Lives, Hedwig is a cat, Alternate Universe - time-travel, time-travel, Male Slash, Slash, Adoption, change of name, Past Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Harry Potter has low Self-Esteem, Panic Attacks, Mpreg Harry, Magic Sentient, Time-jump into the past doesn't end in the exact same day of the year Harry was in the present Harry is forced to have a new birthdate thanks to that (really Voldemort? you could've choose any date and you choose that one?), Professor Voldemort, Wizardry World War, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Mind Games, Magic Food is bad for your health, Parselmouth Harry Potter, magic words, Muggle Trivia as a courtship devise, Magic Oath, Werewolf Idiomlogy, Soulmates - kinda, Bullying, Moonstone, Werewolf Pack claim, Slytherin Ranking, Severus and Lily's fall apart, First Kiss - Harry's still underage, Falling In Love, James' maturing as he grows older, Potters demise, Time Skips, Magic Talking, Minister of Magic Tom Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words:** 896
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Prologue**

Saturday, 24 June 1995 

**_LV's POV_ **

Voldemort walked out the cauldron and let Wormtail dress him up and give him back his own wand. Voldemort tasted the feeling of his old wand in his hand and then he caught sight of Harry Potter out of the corner of his eyes. Voldemort frowned and turned fully towards the lad. Really taking his features into account.  _It could not be…_

Ignoring the snivelling Wizard by his side, Voldemort approached the Young Wizard tied up against the headstone. Slowly, he raised his hand to the lad's face who shrieked in pain. Voldemort looked at his own hand and then towards Harry.

"You are raised by…?"

"Muggles." Came the gasping breath.

Voldemort nodded and stood up. He glanced at Harry's broken leg and wounded arm – he would have Wormtail at wand point for that one later – before he pointed his wand at the leg and slowly started healing the teenager. The lad gasped in pain but no scream left his mouth. _He really was raised to support pain._  Voldemort glanced at the lad's forehead when he was done with the leg and did a quick check-up spell as Harry tentatively tested his leg, confused, on his tied-up position.  _Horcrux. So, that is what is causing the pain torment._  Leaning down and on his own heels, Voldemort faced Harry and gave him a look to stay still before he started chanting.

Miraculously, Harry did stay still through the whole incantation. Only daring to speak once Voldemort stood and went to check on the quivering Wizard that he had stopped to hear whimpering. Still alive, barely but still breathing.

"Not that I'm not thankful for my broken leg and the stop of forehead pain, but:  _what the hell_  are you doing? You've been trying to off me since before I was a bloody toddler!"

"Remember that I told you that I could give you back your parents?" Voldemort asked instead as he gave Wormtail a metal hand and forced a blood potion down his throat.

The Wizard had passed out at lack of blood after all.

"Yeah?" Voldemort glared at the lad, who immediately amended: "Yes, I remember. Still, you were just saying whatever to make me help you out."

"I can not revive them without the philosopher stone." Voldemort agreed. "Yet, I can give you something else." Harry frowned puzzled. The Dark Lord smiled at it.  _Some things never change._  "It was not until I regained my body and really looked at you that I recognised you. From the '70s."

Harry's eyes grew, hopefully.

"You mean travel back in time? Meet my parents in school?"

"You will not be able to change their future." Voldemort argued at the too hopeful look.

"But I can meet them." Harry argued with a frown.

"Yes. You cannot go as Harry James Potter. Just as some obvious Potter features that you have need to be tuned down. Not to mention that we need to wait for Spring Solstice so Magic allows me to do it and for me to have all the paperwork ready to send you."

Harry's frown deepened as he thought about it.

"It'll hurt like a bitch, won't it?"

"Both the body change and the time-travel." Voldemort agreed while glaring at the lad for the wording.

"Spring? That's almost a year away."

Voldemort smiled amused and did a quick  _Tempus_  – which ironically he had once learned thanks to past Harry.

"8 months, 29 days and… 33 minutes, I would say."

Harry just succumbed back unto the tombstone wide-eyed as it really clicked that Voldemort wasn't jesting him.

"How long am I meant to spend back in time?"

"I do not know, to tell you the truth." Harry's eyes grew. "When I went after the Potters you were still in the past." Voldemort explained.

"Can you release me?" Harry asked uncertain.

"First: I want you to agree to this."

Harry glared up at Voldemort.

"Only if I'm allowed to return to Hogwarts. I want to say my goodbyes. In case you haven't noticed, I won't see friends-like-family for decades."

Voldemort nodded and Harry then gave his verbal agreement. The Dark Lord wondered if he should have warned the lad about his parents' personalities…

Voldemort released Harry who tentatively tested his leg, before he stood.

"So… I see you in winter?"

Voldemort hummed as he thought about it. It would give him enough time for Harry's features changes before the time-travel.

"Agreed. And Harry?" Harry stopped to look back from where he was retrieving his own wand from Wormtail's slack human hand. "I want the Muggles' full address."

"Why?"

"Do you think I am doing this out of the goodness of my own heart?"

The lad blushed.

"That's your payment? My relatives' exact location?"

"Indeed."

Harry hummed at that.

"Then I'll tell you exactly one minute before the Spring Solstice."

Voldemort smiled amused as the lad approached the dead body of his fellow Champion. Harry summoned the cup and Voldemort reactivated the Portkey to send him back to Hogwarts. Only once Harry was out of earshot did Voldemort allow his laugh.

_So, this was what his young lover looked like before he entered Hogwarts in the past?_

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  **Jerry**
> 
> ~Isys
> 
>  


	2. Chapter I  –Jerry–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words:** 3,114
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter I**

**–Jerry–**

Wednesday, 20 March 1996

**_ HJP's POV _ **

Harry glanced at Voldemort as the man set up the last things for the ritual. Harry passed a hand through his hair with a sigh.  _To never see his friends as Harry Potter ever again…_

"It's almost 8 am. Are you ready?" Voldemort asked.

Harry huffed.  _Did he really have a choice in the matter? For Voldemort it really had already happened._  Harry stepped into the middle of the ritual platform that Voldemort had drawn on the floor.

"Surrey. 4 Privet Drive. Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Harry shivered at the accomplished look in Voldemort's face as Hedwig flew into Harry's chest. Harry hugged her as Voldemort started the incantation. Harry glanced at the clock by the side of the room. 08:03 a.m. exactly.

He closed his eyes as the pain attacked.

**–BiT–**

Friday, 20 June 1975

Harry woke up in the middle of nowhere with his own trunk at his feet and Hedwig on his arms. He glanced down at his owl and sister only to find a white cat with yellow eyes in her location.  _Right… Voldemort could've explained what the effects of the ritual would have on a pet._  He quickly looked through his school trunk until he found his paperwork in a small folder. With it was a letter from Voldemort.

 _On the moment you'll have found this you'll be in the past. So from now on you need to take a ride from wherever you were sent to towards Gringotts. I've added a small package in your trunk where your personal vault is inside_  Harry's eyes grew, staring at the package in question.  _Give them your paperwork as well. From then on they'll do all the work of re-entering you into society. Officially you are the only child of a family who always home taught their children who got themselves blown up by the Muggle War. Your name and birthdate is on the paperwork. Before you ask about the date it's not the same day in there as it is here. You aren't in Spring Solstice but from what my counting's tell me you are couple days before the Summer Solstice itself. You are the exact same number of days between your today and your new birthdate. Which means that you will enrol at Hogwarts as a fifth-year._

Harry grabbed his ID parchment and gaped as he looked at the birthdate.

_Birthdate: 31 October 1959_

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down.  _Once he'd return back he was so making Voldemort pay for this!_

_Name: Damon Gerald Peverell_

_That's it! Harry was definitely making Voldemort pay once this was all done._  Harry picked some coins – enough for a bus drive – then closed the trunk and called the Knight Bus.

**–BiT–**

Harry glanced up as the Aurors spoke with the Goblins by the side. Dead by Muggle War meant that there was no Auror involved with the case and so whatever Harry said was accepted as truth.  _Sometimes the Wizardry World could be really blind!_

"Peverell!" Harry glanced up at the Auror with a raised eyebrow. "Any known biological family still alive?"

Harry shook his head.  _Not like he could tell «the Potters» after all._

"It was just me and my relatives." Harry argued before looking away again.

"Relatives? Not parents?"

"Parents died when I was 15-month-old. Now I'm 15-year-old and I lose my mother's Sister and Brother-in-law. Irony how my life works."

"Goblin, may you look up blood relatives alive?"

The Goblin nodded and approached Harry. He podded Harry's fingertip with a needle and then let the blood drop to a parchment. The Goblin passed his hand twice over the parchment to activate the blood inheritance. When it was done Harry glanced at it and scanned through it, only to check that no Potter appeared. Now it made sense the second pass of hand. Finally the Goblin read the names.

"He has several names."

"Very well. Then contact the first that looks reasonable. I'm going to fill the report of the relatives' death." The Auror huffed and left.

"With the war a Offspring that lost his family isn't considered an issue." Griphook put in. "Offsprings should always be first place."

Harry smiled sadly back as the Goblin firecalled someone. A mid-forties man left the fireplace while cleaning the cinder from his robes.

"In what may I be of use to a Goblin this fine afternoon?"

"Adoption." The newcomer frowned, accepted the blood test result and looked at the name that Griphook pointed out. "If you agree that is."

Harry tried to recall the names but he really had only looked at any surname started with a P…

"It'll be my pleasure. May I know the name of the child I'm acquiring?"

"Damon Gerald Peverell." Harry offered unwillingly.

"Pleasure, I am Corban Yaxley. Do you prefer Damon or Gerald?"

"Neither." He grumbled.

Mr Yaxley smiled at that.

"If I do recall Jerry is an acceptable diminutive of any names started with Jer or Ger." Griphook put in and Mr Yaxley looked back with a raised eyebrow. "He got his name from the relatives from the Mother's side. 14 years and he still doesn't like that his name was changed."

"From Jerry?"

"From Harry." Harry argued.

Mr Yaxley hummed.

"I'll go by Jerry. It would create too many questions as to why the other name and they sound remarkably alike."

Harry nodded thankfully.

"Thank you, Mr Yaxley."

"When did the Peverells die?"

"My parents? I was 15-month-old."

"31 January 1961." Griphook supplied. "Young Peverell is born on the Samhain."

"Samhain?" Harry asked confused.

Mr Yaxley narrowed his eyes.

"Taught around Muggle costumes?"

Harry glanced at Griphook who nodded.

"Aunt and Uncle were Muggles. I learnt from tutors. And only because my relatives were too scared of the magic to refuse. First who introduced me to magic was a Werewolf. He used to be my Father's best friend."

"Did something happen for him to stop teaching you?"

"Aurors/Werewolf fight." Griphook put in. "After that there was another tutor. This one not as nice even if he got the job done."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Griphook pointed at Harry's back of the hand. Immediately, Mr Yaxley approached and picked it up.

"What happened to this tutor?" He asked harshly.

Harry glanced up at Griphook who looked back from the paperwork he was taking care of with the adoption.

"Officially, Mr Peverell's family died in a bomb blast by the Muggle War." Griphook put in. "Truthfully, his tutor and his family pushed him a notch too far."

Harry blushed and lowered his head.

"He wouldn't stop going on about how my Mum was like a dog bitch. Sometimes, some need to be killed because they birth sick."

An ink bottle exploded and Harry's wrists were grabbed by Mr Yaxley immediately.

"Something he must have said for months?" Harry nodded deep red, it had been Aunt Marge actually, but Snape had also said some really nasty stuff. Not to mention Umbridge and the blood quills. "Plus the relatives themselves mistreatment it's completely normal the decontrol. Although we'll have to look this up." Mr Yaxley didn't release the wrists as he turned his attention towards Griphook. "Any valuable object broken?"

"Only the black ink."

Slowly, Mr Yaxley released Harry who, immediately, massaged his own wrists to bring back the blood flowing. Mr Yaxley approached the trunk, opened and looked through the mess before picking an ink bottle still new and gave the Goblin who accepted it.

"You'll need a magical trunk to store your things. Although with the threat after your accidental magic decontrol, I understand that you limited to push everything you owned into the nearest bag." Mr Yaxley glanced at Hedwig climbing the trunk and pawing at the owl biscuits. "You give your cat owl food?"

"Funny thing… before 8 am today and the whole incident… she was an owl."

Mr Yaxley's eyes grew and he turned towards Griphook.

"I looked into it. It can't be undone." The Goblin agreed.

Mr Yaxley glanced at Harry surprised.

"Powerful indeed."

Harry lowered his head, because no, he was no such thing.

**–BiT–**

Friday, 1 September 1975

Harry sat on the train as he looked out the window. To restart his fifth-year and to be forced to stay out in the darkness wouldn't be easy. Though needed if he wanted to be allowed to meet his parents. Mr Yaxley had persuaded him that he needed to attend Wizardry Customs class instead of Divination – which would've be taught by the man himself as it was mandatory. Harry glanced at the door direction as a group of teens passed by.

"I hear we'll have a transfer this year."

"Heard that as well. Yaxley's bastard."

Harry huffed and tuned off the rest of the conversation. It wasn't worth to explain himself.

The train passed by quickly and in no time they were at Hogsmeade station. Harry got out of the carriage and glanced around uncertain only for an older student with a HB pin on his robe to approach.

"The Yaxley's boy?" Harry nodded, uncertain. "I'm the Head Boy. Come, Professor Slughorn asked to find you. You are to go with him. Too old for the first-years boat ride to the school. I'm Rabastan. Our parents went to school together."

"Mr Yaxley isn't my father. Blood test and one of the names made him accept to take me in."

Rabastan looked back.

"Not an usual occurrence. Usually only actual blood does it. Still whoever you are an Heir to is powerful or important enough for him to accept the adoption. From now on just say that he used to be your parents' best friend."

Harry nodded thankfully and they arrived a carriage where a blond man was waiting. Harry immediately stepped back.  _Blond, check. Fat, double check._

"Ah! Mr Yaxley."

_There was no way. Uncle Vernon was not in this timeline. He would never step into a magical town. It couldn't be…_

**–BiT–**

_**CY's POV** _

Corban walked fast out of the Ministry of Magic, Jeremiah at his side.

"That lad is driving your name through the mud, Corban."

"Do you want to know which name showed up on the lad's blood test results for family inheritance?" Corban retorted harshly and Jeremiah nodded uncertain. " _«Tom Marvolo Riddle»_."

Jeremiah's eyes grew before he snorted.

"That is low, old friend."

"Do you really believe that I would care about a little mud, Jeremy?"

Jeremiah shared an amused look back.

"I do not believe any  _Knight_  ever would have." He agreed before they arrived the exits and apparated to Hogsmeade. "Rabastan stated in his own two-way mirror that His magic is out of control completely."

Corban nodded. The two approached the train station and the carriage where Professor Slughorn was before a _, obviously having a panic attack,_  Jerry. Corban hurried towards the lad and grabbed his wrists, completely locking his magic.  _The Dark Lord used to be more controlled over his magic back as a teenager. Then again, Jerry had been mistreated and neglected by almost everyone he knew._

"Corban."

Corban ignored Professor Slughorn for now as he noticed the lad's eyes were blank.

"Who am I?" He asked the lad.

"Uncle Vernon." The answer was detached, emotionlessly.

Corban took a deep breath through his nose, only to let it all out through his mouth.

"I am sorry, Professor Slughorn. My recently acquired ward was raised by an animal who apparently looked remarkably like you do right now; enough for him to go into full panic attack mode in fear of the  _usual_  punishment."

"Oh my…"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow but his expressions stayed blank. Corban shared a look back before he concentrated on the lad again. Even with the lock, his magic was still flowing through and out of control.

"I will go contact someone to better help restrain his magic decontrol." Jeremiah stated. "Those Muggles probably taught Young Yaxley to ignore his magic instead of acquainting with it."

"Some Muggles do, yes." Professor Slughorn agreed coldly, before Jeremiah left. "Rabastan, go ahead and inform Professor Flitwick that I am held up and can not perform the sorting tonight."

The students around nodded and entered the carriage, heading towards Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn then lead Corban and Jerry to a private room in the Three Broomsticks. By the time Jerry was starting to overpower Corban, Jeremiah entered with the Dark Lord who _, obviously,_  was under some heavy glamours to look like how he should've look-like right now. The Dark Lord did not even think twice, he just stepped forward and took hold of the lad's magic.

"Thank you for coming."

"You really believe I would leave you on the hand, Corban?" The Dark Lord retorted, before he nodded at Professor Slughorn. "Professor."

"Always a pleasure to meet you again, Tom. You have aged well."

The Dark Wizard smiled at an inside joke, which both Corban and Jeremiah had to stop themselves from reacting to.

"Thank you, Sir. You look fine yourself." The Dark Lord took hold of Jerry's wrists for Corban and then breathed through his nose. "This one has too much uncontrolled magic that he can not fully understand."

"How strong?" Professor Slughorn asked with his obvious thirst for power.

There is a moment where the Dark Lord seems to have not heard the question, then Jerry gasped and passed out.

"In magical level? Basically; mine."

Corban tensed and so did Jeremiah, both sharing a look.  _Their Lord would not make such a claim if it was untrue._

"And you are one of the highest levels I have ever met." Professor Slughorn agreed impressed. "Corban, I know you applied your ward for Wizardry Customs classes with you. Can we trade them with magical classes with Tom and pass yours to the weekends?"

Corban glanced at his Lord with a questioning look, who nodded.

"Won't the Headmaster refuse it?" Corban asked instead.

"If he argues too much I myself will sign the slip so Young Yaxley comes to Hogsmeade for his classes."

The Dark Lord smiled.

"He will have a heart attack. He refuses to have me near his students."

Professor Slughorn huffed.

"I will go take care of the paperwork right away."

As soon as the Potions Professor left; the Dark Lord's glamour dropped and the Wizard huffed.

"Explain, Corban."

"Damon Gerald Peverell. Parents died as a toddler. Raised by Muggles. I believe Mother to be a Muggleborn as he calls the Muggles who raised him by Aunt and Uncle. Tutored first by a Werewolf who was best friend with the Peverells. Then _, when the Werewolf was murdered by Aurors in an anti-Werewolf campaign,_  he was tutored by a Wizard who hated the ground he walked on." Corban showed the lad's back of the hand and the Dark Lord sneered at the tell-tale-scar of a blood quill. "He killed them when he lost control."

"He is decontrolled enough." Was the only agreement.

"The Auror ordered then the Goblin to do a blood test for family relatives. Seeing your former name I was contacted."

"Which was the blood connection we shared?"

"That's the thing, my Lord. He is a Parselmouth through being poisoned by Basilisk's poison and saved by Phoenix's tears."

The Dark Lord huffed.

"Does he realize what he is?"

"Exactly no. He has the worst Light Mentality I have ever met. Which I believe is why the Goblin chose me instead of Jeremy or Abraxas as both have children close to his age."

"Are you telling me that he has no idea that you are Dark?" Corban nodded. "It will be definitely interesting to see him mould. After all, the reason he has so much power is because he is a Sentient – most likely a side-effect of the poisoning."

"He should be able to tell Corban's Magical Core then." Jeremiah argued.

"Not if he was never taught how and what he is. Actually, he looks like someone who refused his magic as he grew up. He probably only uses the amount of magic he is made to use by the tutors. A Werewolf would not be able to tell what he is and the other sounds like he suppressed him knowing exactly what he was suppressing."

The Dark Lord's glamours returned and then the lad woke up. He glanced up at the Dark Lord puzzled, only for his eyes to grow and immediately got hold unto his wand like a lifesaver.

"Jerry, this is your Magical Core Tutor."

Jerry's eyes turned onto Corban, wide-eyed.

"Sir?" Corban raised an eyebrow in return. With his hand trembling like mad, the lad lowered his wand and bowed his head towards the Dark Lord. "Voldemort."

The Dark Lord chuckled.

"Still doubting his Sentiency, Jeremy?"

"Trust me, my Lord, I have learned years ago to never doubt you."

Jerry raised his head confused.

"I did not introduce myself, Young Peverell."

The lad's cheeks went deep red just before a knock was heard and then Professor Slughorn and Professor Dumbledore entered.

"Professors." Corban nodded before he set a hand on the lad's shoulder. "Jerry, these are Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn. Professor Slughorn is the Potions Professor and Head House of Slytherin."

Obediently, Jerry nodded at both.

"Feeling better, my Boy?" Professor Slughorn wondered.

"I'm sorry, Sir, earlier for a moment I couldn't rationalize. The only resemblances you may share with my deceased Uncle is that you're both blond and…" Jerry glanced at Corban uncertain on how to word it.

"Fat?" Professor Slughorn offered amused and Jerry nodded, deep red. "Do not worry. It's nothing to be ashamed about. I believe you've met your new Magical Tutor?"

"Yes, Sir. I've been introduced by my Guardian to Professor Riddle."

And with that the boy stole both the three Dark Wizards in the room  _– as well as Professor Dumbledore –_ 's breath away. Someone supposedly with no control, just passed from a shivering ashamed mass to a manipulative calm person.  _Could it be because the Dark Lord had to fully take over his magic earlier that he had been able to read so much of the Dark Lord's persona?_

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  **Paradox**
> 
> ~Isys


	3. Chapter II  –Paradox–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words:** 3,395
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter II**

**–Paradox–**

Friday, 1 September 1975

**_ LV's POV _ **

“That’s great.” Professor Slughorn turned towards Corban. “I have paperwork that needs signing.”

Corban released his ward’s shoulder and approached the Professor and the table. Mid-glare contest between himself and Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort took hold of the lad’s shoulder whose freak out was hidden behind a puzzled innocent facade. His own Heir and Equal indeed.

“Damon, you have named Corban your Guardian instead of Father, why is that?” Professor Dumbledore asked without looking away from Voldemort once.

“Because he’s my magical version of a Godfather, Professor. My Father has been dead for a decade and half. As well as my Mother.”

“Magical version... do you have a Muggle version?”

“I was baptized, Sir.” Young Peverell glanced back at Corban and then up towards Voldemort. “I’ve no idea how to explain why a Werewolf is acceptable to Muggles but not to Wizards, Professor.” The lad stated as he asked, obviously, for the Dark Lord’s explanation. As a student would ask his tutor.

“Baptism is the ritual where religious Muggles give their children their name with the deity’s approval. To a baptism Muggles won’t check if the person is a Werewolf or hunt by law. All they need is to supposedly be religious to which nothing but an enchanted parchment as proof would be enough for the Priest.” Voldemort explained, slipping into lecture mode. “It would make sense that even though Mr Peverell followed his wife’s upbringing he also decided to follow his own upbringing since, in the Wizardry World, it is forbidden for a Werewolf to take a child in that he/she has not birth him/herself.”

“And still instead of being sent to me he was sent to his Mother’s relatives. Which from his reaction at the very idea of meeting his Uncle in the Wizardry World is enough to make him have a panic attack, tell us just how Parent Material those two were. It is a good thing that they were killed by the Muggle War by accident.” Corban intercepted which provoked for the lad’s fake show of control to start to slip.

**–BiT–**

_**HP’s POV** _

Harry felt Voldemort’s hand tighten on his shoulder and then the man leaned down to whisper to him.

–Control your breaths. You are losing your control on your magic again.–

Harry obeyed to the best of his abilities.

–I’m trying. Yet…–

Voldemort finally looked away from Dumbledore and stared directly into Harry’s eyes. Harry felt himself relax against his own control and, when he felt the Dark Lord look away, his body shivered at being under his own control again.

“Corban, your ward needs a hot cocoa and a good night sleep.” Voldemort stated before he looked at Harry again. –Corban calls you Jerry. Is that the name you prefer?–

–My biological name was changed. Jerry was the closest sound to my name.– Harry agreed and let his anger slip into his voice. Because this was all the man in front of him own fault. –Harry.–

Voldemort hummed and straightened himself as the waitress entered with Harry’s hot drink.

“Damon.” Dumbledore called and Harry looked at him, unwilling to answer to the name _– he could feel Voldemort’s amusement at it._  “You need to be sorted before you go to the school and to your new dormitory.”

Harry nodded and set the mug down on the table before approaching the Headmaster who was with the sorting hat.

–For your own safety stay out of Dumbledore’s claws.–

Harry froze.  _Why was Voldemort speaking about it so openly where Dumbledore could hear him?_

“Now now, Tom. There is no need to hiss in uncertainty. Damon looks to me to be a perfect Slytherin.”

Hiss… _ **bloody hell!**  Harry had outed himself as a Parselmouth! Not to mention the knowledge of Voldemort’s real person!_

Dumbledore set the hat on Harry’s head.

_‘Quite the dilemma we have here, don’t we, Mr Potter?’_

It was either fight Voldemort and join the Gryffindors and barely expect to pass the year thanks to the Dark’s wrath. Or fight Dumbledore and stay under Voldemort’s manipulative control.

Harry glanced at Mr Yaxley.

 _‘Incognito is long gone.’_  The Sorting Hat agreed. Harry didn’t need to reply to the previous question: the Hat knew. “Slytherin!”

The accomplished smirk in Voldemort almost made Harry shiver.

“Drink your drink,  _Jerry_.” And the way the older said it almost sounded like his real name instead. “It will get cold.”

Harry sat down by the table and picked his mug.

**–BiT–**

_**LV’s POV** _

Voldemort smirked as the Professors finally left with his Heir. The lad was a paradox.

“My Lord?”

“Jeremy, warn your son. Young Peverell is my Heir even if unclaimed.” Jeremy nodded and picked his two-way mirror. Glancing at it, Voldemort turned towards Corban. “We should acquire a mirror for Harry himself as well.”

“I will work on it, Sir.” He agreed.

“Make certain that the Goblins will back you up on the god/majparent claims.”

Corban agreed and with a bow of head he left.

“My son said your Heir has just entered into Slytherin’s dormitories. He was put in the top rank bedrooms.”

“Good.”

“My Lord, is it not dangerous to have your own Heir so close to Professor Dumbledore’s manipulation?”

“It may be.” Voldemort agreed. “Still, Dumbledore is not an active Professor any longer. Although, if he dares to call Harry out of school reasons to his office; I will love to see his face as he loses his own job.”

Jeremy smiled back.

**–BiT–**

Saturday, 2 September 1975

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry sat down at breakfast besides Rabastan. His eyes were on the other side of the Great Hall where the Marauders were sitting, while talking and laughing between themselves.

“Trouble makers.” Rabastan spoke, bringing Harry’s attention back. “Your school year, so be careful around them. They live to pick on our house.”

Harry nodded thankfully.  _It was his family even so._

“Timetables.” A voice claimed from over them.

Before Harry could even look up, his knee was grabbed under the table as a reassurance. It was hard not to blush. Slughorn looked through his heap of parchment and gave one to Harry and another to Rabastan with a smile.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Slughorn nodded and walked down the table. Harry opened his timetable. Every week day after 5 pm until 7 pm he’d have the culture classes with Mr Yaxley. On the weekends he’d have classes at Hogsmeade with Voldemort.

“ _Tempus._ ” Harry stood after looking the time, while his housemates looked back confused at seeing his spell for some reason. “I need to go change. I’ve class in less than a hour to which I have a wardrobe requirement and not to mention the walk towards Hogsmeade.”

Rabastan got out of whatever sputter before he nodded and signalled towards two classmates, who stood and left with Harry. They arrived the Common Room and only then did the others speak.

“Is it true that you are the Heir of Slytherin? Of the Dark Lord?”

Harry glanced back from the clothes’ list Voldemort had set up for him, that he’d probably written on a parchment last night and given Slughorn.

“Yes.” He agreed, because  _why else had Voldemort been so insistent on having Harry in Slytherin?_  “For some reason I’m also a Parselmouth.”

The two nodded and Harry entered his bedroom, he put on his old Muggle clothes that were manageable enough. Finally he put on the school black robe and went out. The two accompanied him all the way to the school gates where Harry gave the slip that also had been included in his timetable. Mr Filch read it and with a sneer allowed Harry passageway. Voldemort was waiting for him and guided him down the road.

–Have you slept well?–

–The usual.– Harry shrugged and Voldemort raised an eyebrow. –I’m used to nightmares.–

–How usual?–

–Every night.–

Voldemort hummed and opened the door to a house, letting Harry in.

–We’ll look up on that.– The Dark Wizard agreed before following Harry inside. –This will be our classroom from now on.–

Harry glanced around the living room. It looked homey.

“What will you teach me exactly?”

“First: how to tell the difference between English and Parseltongue.” Harry went deep red. “Second: how to fully get in touch with your full magic. And third: how to use it.”

“For your war? No, thank you.”

Voldemort smirked amused, going to sit on an armchair.

“I’m not telling you to be my pawn.”

“Telling? No. That’s what you’re manipulating me to become.”

“Stop me.” Harry frowned. “You’re a Magical Sentient. That means you feel magic itself as if it was an entity by itself.

“Most of us only have five senses, you have a sixth sense. You see you hear you smell you taste magic. You can tell when it happens, when it doesn’t and how it happens. With training you can feel a Magical Core from another person, which in a way means that you can ‘listen’ to what they are thinking. People like me and Dumbledore have learnt to use Magic Words and a simple touch on the shoulder to manipulate people without their notice. Yet, you can tell when I do it even if you can’t fight it.”

“That’s false. I can fight the Imperius.”

Voldemort looked back with narrowed eyes and Harry tensed, facing himself for the Cruciatus Curse.

“Besides for blood quills, Basilisk’s poison and Imperius. Just how much more illegal stuff was used on you?”

Harry shrugged tense.

“Why are you pretending to care anyway? I am just an adopted child of a Ministry Member… which is your Death Eater?” Harry ended in a questioning tone as he wasn’t certain.

“Corban adopted you because my name appears on your blood test results. You are my Heir, since the Basilisk’s poison makes you a Parselmouth.” Harry hummed. “And Corban is one of my first Death Eaters. They call themselves the Knights of Walpurgis. The Elite.”

Voldemort signalled the couch before him and Harry sat down uncertain.

“I got the Parseltongue when my parents died. It wasn’t Professor Sn…” He shrugged, interrupting himself.

“The one who killed your parents?” Harry nodded, still tense. “I’m not mad at you nor am I going to curse you.”

The teenager froze and looked at the red eyes staring right back.

“That’s what everyone says at first.”

The adult huffed amused.

“You are too old, you know that?”

“Funny. All my lifetime I was never allowed to be a child and now that I’m 15-year-old everyone is trying to impinge on me to be a child.”

The man before him leaned forward interested.

“Then tell me, Harry. Who Are You?”

Harry frowned only to turn towards the Dark Lord with a raised eyebrow.

“Alice in Wonderland’s line? Really?” Voldemort limited to smirk. “I’m Harry. Just Harry.”

“In the book this would’ve be the time where I’d ask you if you really are Harry.” Harry glared back at the amusement. “If I remember exactly by the end of the book you accept to be more than  _Just Harry._ ”

Voldemort stood and Harry huffed, crossing his arms. When the older returned from wherever he’d gone to, he’d brought a tray with a plate of cookies and a mug of tea. He set them on the tea-table between the couch and the armchair and sat again.

“Seriously?”

Voldemort smiled back as Harry glared at the cookies that Voldemort had spelled to have the words  _Eat Me_  on top. Not to mention the  _Drink Me_  on the mug. With a sigh Harry grabbed a cookie and nipped on it.

“I could’ve poisoned it.” Voldemort pinpointed.

“I was poisoned by Basilisk. There’s worst ways to die.”

Voldemort hummed.

“I will inform Corban to test you for poisoning side-effects.” Harry nodded and set down the half-eaten cookie. “What is it?”

“Who baked these?”

“Bought them at the bakery next door before you came.”

Harry hummed.

“I guess I’m just used to Muggle cookies then.”

Voldemort leaned forward and picked one cookie and tried it out.

“Magic baking.” Voldemort frowned as he looked at Harry then he stood. “Follow me.”

Harry followed the man to the kitchen who magically pulled all the ingredients to the kitchen counter. Harry didn’t need further encouragement and quickly set up the dough as he turned on the oven and when it was hot he set the cookies inside.

“Do you have a timer?”

“Don’t you have a watch?”

“It fell into the lake.”

“How do you tell the time?”

“Can I perform magic?”

“As long as it’s inside this house and isn’t the Three Unforgivables.”

Harry nodded and picked his wand.

“ _Tempus._ ”

Voldemort frowned as he watched the spell take effect for some reason. Then he summoned a clock from another room and set it on the counter.

“How old were you?”

“5.” Harry shrugged, popping unto the table. “My aunt and uncle had a son who was the triple of me. Most of my clothes were donated from him. Some of my 11-child-self’s clothes that were too big back then are now finally starting to look like they fit.”

“You cooked and baked for them?”

“Gardened. Ironed. Mopped the floor. Cleaned the rooms. Did the beds. The laundry…”

Harry popped out the counter to check on the cookies.

“Would they still be alive they’d wish they weren’t.” Voldemort promised.

Harry tensed. Now he understood why Voldemort wanted the address so much.

“I need to learn to think before I speak. This is common knowledge to me so I assume it to be the usual way.”

“And I need to learn it to teach you otherwise.” Voldemort agreed.

Harry took out the first batch of cookies and put on a new one. Then passed the cookies to a plate. Slowly, while blowing on it to cold it down, Voldemort picked one and tried it out. Harry glanced back as he looked up from the clock.

“Did I forget the right measurements? It’s been almost a year…”

“It’s good. Not great as that would mean a lot more work than this simple kitchen can offer. Still, it’s good.” Harry smiled only to tense at who he was smiling at… “And no, I’m not using Magic Words.”

**–BiT–**

_**LV’s POV** _

Voldemort kept nipping on the hot cookie as the lad before him obviously had trouble between his eagerness at being congratulated and the fact that the one doing it was Voldemort himself.

“Was it a Dark Wizard who killed your parents?” A nod was all he got. Voldemort hummed _, it would be a hard job to deal with._  “Usually I would say that you were too young to remember. That is not the case, is it? Your own magic remembers them, does it not?”

“I can hear my parents death if I approach a Dementor. Actually, Dementors love me. Which is why my wolffather taught me how to perform a Patronus when I was 13-year-old.”

Voldemort hummed.

“How good is it?”

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” Harry stated without thinking twice and a stag left his wand, only to gallop around Harry like a puppy. Harry smiled sadly, before he took the cookies and closed the oven. “Done.”

The lad looked up as he set the tray on the sink to find Voldemort staring at the Corporeal Patronus.

“You could perform this at 13?”

“Actually my first Corporeal Patronus was two months before my fourteenth birthday. I was attacked by the Dementors. Coming September was the new tutor so you can guess why I was fighting Dementors.”

Voldemort hissed under his breath angrily at the Aurors.

“Coming September… you spent two years with the manipulative tutor?” Harry nodded as he picked the plate of cookies to move back to the living room. “Why a stag?”

“Father. He is an illegal Animagus.” The lad frowned. “Was.”

Voldemort did not comment on the wording. Many orphans back at the orphanage did it all the time without even realising. It was an instinct to be able to withhold the orphanage, to pretend family is alive and will come to pick them up from the orphanage eventually.

“So let’s talk about your ability to kill  _‘Jabberwock’_  or do we speak about the _‘Red Queen’_  instead?”

The lad huffed.

“You do realise I wasn’t allowed to read at the relatives and at the school, even if I did hide in the library from the bullies, I didn’t swallow every single book. I don’t have the emotionality for it. I get bored.”

Voldemort nodded amused.

“And you can still guess what I am talking about.”

“I may not have a mind palace like a certain highly functioning sociopath, but I still remember some things.”

Voldemort could not help it and laughed.

“Maybe you should get a police box. It would give you all the time in the world to read and organize a mind palace.”

“I may have a wand but it isn’t sonic.” The child teased back.

Voldemort smiled.  _So the child knew his Classics._

“Beware of the potions. We do not want an evil you walking around.”

“Don’t worry, for that we have you.”

Voldemort found himself laughing again.  _It was a strange feeling, principally considering how controlled he was._  He glanced at Harry and knew that it would be the right approach with the youngest. He could not treat him like a Death Eater, most of them were Purebloods raised in a do-not-show-your-emotions upbringing. Still, Harry was still a British and was here showing all his emotions on his face as if he did not care that it could be used against him instead.

“Did you know that there is a Muggle cartoon called Tom and Jerry with a cat and a mouse?”

Voldemort tried to remember the few cartoons he did watch on the shops’ TVs.

“One with a cat chasing a mouse and the mouse doing pranks back?” A nod. “I was already at Hogwarts at the time it came out. But I did hear the other orphans comment about it.”

Harry hummed.

“There is a dog as well. Jerry sometimes hides behind the massive bulldog for safety. I remember this one scene where Jerry hit the sleeping Spike who woke up to find Tom.”

Voldemort hummed, leaning forward and looking at the child in the eyes.

“Are you threatening me of using Dumbledore against me?”

“Am I?” Was the reply, before Harry started sipping from his tea.

_Oh yes. Harry was the perfect paradox. Emotions on his sleeves like a Gryffindor? Yes. Yet it hid his real self. The calculating one that watched Voldemort’s every move and took in the information for better process later._

He was a child with the mind of an adult and with the mask of a child to fool everyone who wouldn’t look at him twice. Still, Voldemort was watching. He was looking. He was waiting for the real Harry to show himself. Until now all he’d been allowed to meet was Jerry unless when Harry had been baking. He’d been forced to don’t think and by so his answer hadn’t been thought twice about it. Harry said that it was an usual occurrence, yet he had to know that it wasn’t. Abused children usually learnt to hide the abuse. To pretend it wasn’t happening. They quickly learn to lie to the authorities that  _no, they didn’t live in precarious situations. That they weren’t mistreated and neglected._

Voldemort would have to use the Muggle tricks to make his way into Harry’s real self. It would’ve be an interesting and amusing job. To win Harry’s trust without magical persuasion. While teaching him to control his full magic. To fully understand his abilities. To accept that he was anything but  ** _Just_**.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  **Idiomlogy**
> 
> ~Isys


	4. Chapter III  –Idiomlogy–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words:** 2,260
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter III**

**–Idiomlogy–**

Monday, 4 September 1975 

_**HP's POV** _

Harry smiled as he finally found his own mother. Dark-red hair, petite figure and bright-green eyes.

“Don’t even go there.” Rabastan retorted. Harry raised an eyebrow in response, not looking away from his mother. “Muggleborn.”

“My Mum was a Muggleborn.” Harry argued.

“She’s the kind of Muggleborn that refuses the difference between Wizardry World customs and Muggle World ones.”

Harry sighed and pushed the Head Boy into a classroom. He locked the door and signalled the other for Silence Wards.

“I want your Magical Vow that what I’m about to tell you will stay between you and me.”

Rabastan’s eyes narrowed.

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I won’t  _trust_  you with a secret.” Harry argued pointedly.

“Dark Lord’s card,  _really_?”

“Only reason I’m even telling you is because of  _that_.”

Rabastan huffed.

“That Gryffindor persona of yours that you use around like a layer really fools people into believing that you only entered Slytherin by family right.” Harry smirked back in return and the 17-year-old stared back surprised at the reaction. Then he picked his wand again. “I, Rabastan Jeremiah Lestrange, solemnly swear on my magic that the secret I’m about to be informed won’t be told in any type of way to anyone else but to the person telling me the secret until the person releases me from the secrecy. So be it!”

Harry watched fascinated as the magic left his wand and surrounded him and his heart. Rabastan signalled him to tell the secret.

“I’m from the future. Lily is my mother and James Potter is my father. Sirius Black is my godfather and Remus Lupin is the Werewolf. Severus Snape is the one I’m impersonating as the hating tutor as that was what he was, even if he never actually cursed me, just badmouthed me and breathed down my neck as I brew potions, making me mess up.”

Rabastan gaped and then gasped as the spell linked him to Harry’s own Magical Core before the light disappeared. Rabastan sneered.

“Talk about the secret of the decade!”

“You don’t want it?” Harry asked amused.

Rabastan huffed and stored his own wand.

“That’s not what I said.” He argued. “You didn’t said, but the one who kills your parents…?”

“Voldemort.” Harry agreed. “Then, he accidentally passed some powers unto me… a memory of sorts. Which is how he must have made me his Heir, even  _I_  don’t know everything.”

Rabastan stared back as Harry approached the window and looked outside.

“How are you here?”

“Voldemort recognized me and offered me the ability to meet my parents in the past since he can’t do it in the future.” Harry leaned his forehead on the glass. “My best friend in the future is also a Muggleborn. She also had trouble with changes. Then again we are just thrown from a Muggle environment into this one with no one to teach us. I have Mr Yaxley now, I guess.”

Harry could hear the older sigh.

“An argument for another day, I believe. Now there’s more pending facts; like your parents.” Harry raised his head and smiled back sadly. “You look nothing like a Potter.”

“Voldemort. I  _suppose_  he knew exactly how to shape me to stop looking so twin-like to my father.”

Rabastan snorted.

“I  _suppose_  he will.”

There was a knock on the door and then they heard Rookwood’s voice  _– “Dumbledore” –_  from the other side. Rabastan undid the silence spells as he gave Harry the look that they’d talk later. They left the classroom and leaned against the door bored as Professor Dumbledore passed through their group. The elder man glanced back uncertain before continuing down the corridor.

“That was a close call.” Rookwood pointed out.

Rabastan didn’t reply. Harry could feel his stare on Harry, who instead was staring at his own mother passing through as she spoke and joked around with her friends.

**–BiT–**

_**RJL’s POV** _

Rabastan arrived his room at the end of the day and picked the two-way mirror. Father was waiting for him on the other side already.

{Long day, Father.}

{Nothing serious, I hope.}

{Peverell made me make a Magic Oath and then told me a secret. That’s about as much as I am allowed to mention.}

His father hummed as he took in the news.

{Can you handle the secret?}

{It’s… disconcerting but not unbearable.} Father nodded as he thought. {Father, what would’ve you do if you were told life changing events?}

{I was told life changing events when I was your age myself.} Father replied uncertain.

{Future that is yet to pass but you know as set in stone?} Rabastan asked only to grab unto his chest robe.  _That_  hurt!

{I’d accept it and would do my best to help out where I’m allowed.} Father replied and Rabastan nodded, not trusting his own voice. {I’m sending you a tea with a calming potion. Drink it all, then sleep. We won’t speak about this again until you are released from the oath. Still, I’ll tell you this much: It’s a privilege that you have been chosen so make certain that you deserve said privilege.}

{Thank you, Father.} Father nodded sadly and closed the conversation. Didn’t take long for the family house elf to pop in. “Prepare a hot cocoa and give Heir Peverell.” He ordered and the Creature bowed before popping out.

 _Merlin’s beard!_  Barely the mention of a possible Seer had been enough for this much pain. Rabastan didn’t want to fandom how it would be if something really happened and he was forced to step back in fear of the pain.

**–BiT–**

_**LV’s POV** _

Voldemort looked up as Jeremiah entered his office.

“Something out of the ordinary in the usual report?”

A curt nod was the only answer until Jeremiah approached and sat down before him.

“Young Heir made Rabastan take a Magical Oath in trade for a secret. It has something to do with future and that even if Rabastan would like to change it has already happened. Just the mention of this was enough to give him a heart attack on his Magical Core.”

Voldemort frowned.

“Sentients are not Seers. Still they can sometimes tell by touching more than one person when one will die because of one thinking of killing the other…”

“It sounded like the future was set in stone and couldn’t be changed.”

“Which is what troubles me. Did your son sound scared of the future?”

“No. He said it was disconcerting yet bearable.”

“Whatever it may be; I am certain that this will not be the first time he will feel the after-effects. Tell him to grab his chest and look back pointedly every time we are close to make him lose his magic.”

Jeremiah nodded thankfully. Voldemort frowned as he looked down at his paperwork.  _What could Harry really know to cause this?_

“Rabastan ordered our house elf to serve Young Heir a mug of hot cocoa.” Jeremiah added.

Voldemort snorted.

“He will get addicted if he continues swallowing chocolate this way.”

**–BiT–**

Mid September 1975 

**_HP’s POV_ **

Harry glanced at Remus Lupin, who was sitting at his side by the lake close to the tree that lead to the Shrieking Shack.

“So…” Harry smiled as Lupin signalled his own nose instead of saying anything else.

“I was wondering if you’d be able to sniff it out on me or not.”

“Should I tell James?”

Harry glanced at his father by the side.

“We can’t.” He argued. “I came to watch from afar. Not to interfere.”

“What about me?”

Harry shrugged.

“You can’t tell them. They would try to change the future.”

Lupin sighed.

“I won’t like it, will I?” Harry shook his head. “Give my Sire as your tutor’s Sire.” The teenager offered. “He’ll understand who is the Omega Werewolf.”

“Omega?”

“Packless.” Lupin replied and leaned back on his hands as he looked up to the sky. “What should I do?”

“Enjoy every minute you get with your human Pack. It’ll all be worth it in two decades to come.”

“I will.” He agreed.

**–BiT–**

Saturday, early October 1975 

Harry entered the house and looked around. Voldemort wasn’t there yet. Harry set up breakfast as he usually did on the dining room. When he was finally done _– even finished with the cookies for the day –_  the front door opened. Harry left the kitchen and went to the living room where Voldemort was entering. Voldemort looked back at Harry as he cleaned his hands in the kitchen rag.

“Should I say: Honey, I am home?”

“If you want to get cursed.” Harry retorted harshly. “Breakfast’s set.”

“Put an extra plate on the table.”

Harry glanced back, puzzled. Still, he nodded and went to finish cleaning his hands before he set up another seat. Voldemort entered with a man behind him. Harry glanced at the other, uncertain.

“You mentioned that your Werewolf tutor used to be Greyback’s Omega turned Cub. Fenrir made a request to meet you.”

Harry bowed his head and showed his neck at Greyback just like Lupin had taught him to do. Greyback approached and sniffed the back of Harry’s neck before he straightened.

“Pup indeed.” He agreed.

“You can straighten and sit down.” Voldemort offered.

Harry was fast to obey. He served everyone and _, at Voldemort’s nod,_  he started eating. He was starving, after all, since Voldemort insisted on breakfast together.

“Thank you, Pup.”

Harry nodded back.

“How much do you know of Werewolf culture?”

“My parents were the Human Pack of Moony. I was their only Pup. My Father was the Alpha according to what Moony told me. When he died Moony gets a little lost.”

“He became a true Omega with no one to ground him.” Greyback agreed.

“How much do you know of your Cub?” Voldemort asked.

Greyback sneered and Harry snorted.

“Ever heard the term Light Domesticated Wolf?” Greyback asked back.

“A Werewolf who refuses anything remarkably Dark and is pro-antiwerewolf.” Voldemort agreed. “Not an usual occurrence.”

“Happens when the parents’ closed minded mind-set interfere.” Greyback argued, looking directly at Harry. “Not completely unheard of since Pup has already met another Cub in the same mentality.”

Voldemort turned on Harry at once.

“Why was I not informed?”

“Of what? Someone else’s wish to stay in the background?” Harry asked. “Of hiding his real self so he can coexist in the world? Want to speak of fake layers?  ** _Fine;_**  let’s start with the  _Riddle persona_!”

“Persona?” Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle may be your biological name. Still, this isn’t your  _real you_. Not anymore. Snake-shaped nose. Red cat-shaped eyes. White deathlike skin…” And just like that Voldemort’s body started to shape returning to his  _‘original’_  body. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

“He is one of a kind as you mentioned, Darkest Lord.” Greyback laughed as he drank his tea.

Voldemort was looking at Harry intrigued.

“Even after all these weeks the knowledge he can absorb from a single person by just a touch of magic still astonishes me myself, Fenrir.”

“What else would’ve you expect from a Heir and One?” Greyback cracked.

Harry felt a shiver at the way Voldemort immediately turned his full attention on Greyback with a narrowed look.

**–BiT–**

 “You wanted to talk?” Lupin asked as he joined Harry in the library that night.

“Greyback paid me a visit today at Hogsmeade. He recognized me as Pup.” Lupin nodded, both looking through the bookcases. “Do you know what is a One? I can’t find the term anywhere.”

Lupin looked at the books Harry was reading and pushed him down a series of bookcases, before he grabbed a tome about Werewolf Idiomlogy. He opened it _, with Harry glancing around to make certain they weren’t sighted,_  and stopped at a page after some fast reading and passing pages.

“ _One: Werewolf term used for destined lovers. Werewolves believe that the Moon picks someone out of a million to be their destined one and that no one else would ever feel right._ ”

Harry stared at Lupin, who looked up from the book.

“Soulmates. Your Sire believes me to be You Know Who’s other half?”

“Looks like it.” Lupin agreed as he stored the tome back. “He isn’t fully right in the head, anyway.”

The two froze at hearing the Librarian chiding James, Sirius and Peter up. Lupin nodded back before he disappeared down a corridor. Harry approached the entrance through a different corridor of bookcases and saw his father pass an arm over Lupin’s shoulders.

“Come on, Moony, it’s a Saturday. Give it a rest!”

A hand grabbed Harry by the back of his shoulder and pulled him out of the Marauders’ sight. Harry turned to glare at Rabastan, yet found Snape-fifteen-self instead.

“Are you trying to start a fight between Slytherins and Gryffindors?” Snape snapped soundlessly.

Harry tried to release himself but Snape-Jr didn’t seem to get the memo, who then was grabbed by the back of the neck harshly and strongly. Young Snape released Harry and Rabastan pushed him back by the neck into a group of other Slytherins in there. Rabastan raised an eyebrow at Harry in question who shook his head in return.

“I’m walking Jerry back to the Common Room.” Rabastan told the others, who Harry noticed were manhandling Snape-teenage-self. “Take care of this?”

The others nodded and Snape was pulled into the back of the library. Harry was guided out of the library and downstairs to the dungeons.

“Thanks.”

“I could feel your magic seek mine in fear. As soon as I saw Snape I understood what was going on… why was he holding  _you_  back? He knows better than to make direct contact with you.”

“I was watching the Marauders passing through. He thought I was calling for trouble.”

Rabastan huffed.

“May I be allowed to claim your former Mentor as a Prince to my father?” Harry frowned confused. “Snape’s maternal Grandfather is a Prince.”

“How… how should I phrase it?”

Rabastan glanced back, before ahead again.

“I’ll teach you once we are inside.”

**–BiT–**

mid October 1975 

**_LV’s POV_ **

Voldemort listened to Jeremiah as he gave Rabastan’s report. Apparently the Princes knew the Peverells and now the Halfblood Prince was in the same year as Harry.

“Sir, while telling about Snape there were moments where Rabastan grabbed his chest. Principally on the part where it is not the first time it happens.”

“Did you tell him not to overdo it?”

“I did and he answered that he asked the Dark Heir’s wording of explicit permission to speak about it.”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

“That means that whatever secret Rabastan is forced to stay quiet about involves the Young Snape somehow. Look him up. See what would be the reason for said thing.”

“Rabastan also said that he was given permission to speak about it with the Alpha fully without holdbacks as long as he keeps the secret himself.”

“I will warn Fenrir then.”

Jeremiah bowed his head and left. Voldemort threw his glass at the other side of the room, against a wall and breaking it. He would make Harry trust him even if it was the last thing he did. He was his Lord and yet he was ready to tell a Creature his secret instead?

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  **Sweet Sixteen**
> 
> ~Isys 


	5. Chapter IV  –Sweet Sixteen–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words:** 2,398
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter IV**

**–** **Sweet Sixteen** **–**

Thursday, 30 October 1975

_**HP's POV** _

Harry sat in the Common Room waiting. From time to time he’d check Rabastan’s  _– by his side –_  watch. He knew he was driving everyone else insane but it was a ritual of his and even if in another date it was still this night. Then midnight. 31st. Harry closed his eyes. In his timeline he’d be at the Dursleys and it was 31 of July instead. Harry opened his eyes at the pop and saw the Yaxley’s house elf with a gift box and a letter.

“Young Master Jerry Sir. Master Corban Sir certain make Minty now birthday present deliver. Merry Sixteen, Young Master Jerry Sir.”

Harry chucked. Of course Mr Yaxley would’ve remember that Harry had the  _at midnight receive gifts_  ritual.

“Thanks, Minty.”

There’s a long silence as Harry accepted the gift and his letter, only to then he remember he wasn’t alone. Harry looked up suddenly very pale.  _Bloody Hell!_

“You should’ve told us you’d make 16 at midnight!” Rabastan argued.

“It’s just a day like any other. There’s no reason to tell everyone. I was 11 when I first got my birthday gift. It was just past midnight like now. If I remember correctly there was even a cake?” Harry shrugged at his trail of thought. “All I ever did was gifts at midnight. There’s no need for anything further.”

“Does your Lord even knows your birthdate?” Rookwood asked.

Harry frowned, only to realize the tables were being cleaned and Rabastan and the Prefect had left the Common Room.

“He never asked.”

“ _He never asked._ ” Several classmates parroted horrified. “Who has two-way mirrors?” Several arms appeared in the air mid-cleaning. “With parents with connections to the Lord?”

A couple of students run to the dormitories as Rookwood reminded Harry of his letter and gift. Not really understanding the big deal, Harry opened the letter first.

**–BiT–**

_**LV’s POV** _

Voldemort looked up as both Jeremiah and several other Death Eaters entered his office uninvited.

“Today is the Dark Heir’s birthday.” They all claimed before he could grab his wand and curse them. “Apparently he was  _taught_  not to celebrate it.”

Voldemort massaged his eyebrows. He would have a long chat with the child next Saturday.

“Did anyone know at all?”

“Corban.” Jeremy put in.

Who obviously had thought that Harry had told everyone when he would make 16.

“Go on, then. Neither of your children is prepared for a birthday party.” He dispensed them and in no time he was alone. He stood and grabbed a set of books he had been meaning to give Harry for a while and set them in a package before getting it under his arm. He approached the fireplace and floocalled Professor Slughorn. {Professor.}

{Ah, Tom. Came to give your agreement for tomorrow’s dinner party?}

{I am afraid that your invitation must have lost it’s way, Sir.} Voldemort argued and Professor Slughorn frowned, sadly. {Maybe it will be best to send the invitations through Jerry from now on.}

{Of course. I just didn’t wish him to think I was treating him like an owl.}

Voldemort smiled back.

{Though, I am contacting for another reason. Right now, at midnight, Jerry has turned 16-year-old. As tomorrow is a wizardry holiday I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a small gathering at Slytherin Common Room to celebrate it.}

{Of course. Come on in. I’m afraid I’m short-handed on gifts right now. But 16? If the Lord agrees for a first try at Fire Whiskey?}

Voldemort nodded and then walked forth, before taking the ashes away from his person. Professor Slughorn walked around as he picked one of his bottles and set up the wrapping.

“Jerry himself thought it was not worth the effort of warning anyone. Luckily I already had a set of books I intended to give him myself.”

“Corban?”

“Sent a gift through his house elf and, by so, outed Jerry out.”

Professor Slughorn nodded and grabbed the gift, ready. The two left the room and went down to the dungeons and Slytherin Common Rooms. Harry was reading a letter on the couches before the fireplace. A gift box by his side. The students were setting up the tables with a quick makeshift party.

–Jerry.– He called and Harry looked up, going deeply pale as a table by the side started to fill up with gifts that the students’ house elves were bringing. –Why did I have to find out by my own men?–

–I don’t celebrate it. I don’t really understand the point of that.– The lad argued, signalling the tables being set up. –It’s quite frightening actually.–

Voldemort sighed and approached his Heir. It was not like he did not understand where he come from.

“Open your majfather’s gift.”

Harry nodded and picked the box, opening it. Inside was a wristwatch with the Yaxley’s insignia on the visor, a snake on one of the bands and a wolf on the other. A family watch for the lad. Harry took out his old one _– which Voldemort was going to incinerate –_  and set up the new one.

“Is that for me, Sir?”

Voldemort offered the box with the books, sitting down on his former armchair.

“Happy birthday.”

Harry accepted embarrassed and opened it only for his eyes to grow as he read the titles of the books.

“Is this…?”

“The entire collection.” Voldemort agreed. “Of each one.”

Harry smiled ear-to-ear amused at the joke.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Do not thank me I will expect a complete essay on each book by the time you end them.”

“A reading response essay?” Harry teased back. “What am I? 9?”

Voldemort smirked amused.

“I can give you a timer to read each book instead of at your own leisure time if you would prefer?”

Harry shook his head and hugged the books’ package close.

“There’s no need.” The lad argued worried.

Then again, he had a good reason to be worried. Voldemort stood.

“Come on, you have a birthday party going on.”

Uncertain, Harry set his books package down with the letter and went to his classmates to celebrate his own birthdate. Voldemort glanced over the students and his eyes landed on Snape by the side. He had not even risen from his lower rank seat and his face was in a book. Harry’s white cat mewled at it’s owner who immediately leaned down and picked it up.

“Hey there, big Sister. I know. It’s a little crowded this year’s celebration, isn’t it?”

Harry humanized the pet? It would die eventually considering it’s own age. It would be best for him not to.

**–BiT–**

Friday, 31 October 1975

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry looked up tiredly as Lupin approached him with a smile.

“We’re in the middle of the Great Hall.” He pointed out.

Lupin nodded amused and set a simple box before Harry.

“Happy birthday.”

“How did  _You_  find out?”

“I’m a Perfect. It’s on your school file.”

Harry smiled. In other words, Lupin had bothered looked it up, unlike everyone else. He opened his gift and found a necklace with a crescent moon with a small ball like precious stone.

“Thanks.”

Harry set it on and Lupin smiled back before he returned to his table. Harry could feel the stare of the Marauders and Dumbledore. Rabastan huffed.

“You and me; talk after brunch.”

Harry nodded without argument. By the time they were alone Harry was left gaping.  _Moonstone. A Werewolf Pack claim. Lupin had just claimed him before the entire school without anyone realizing what he was really doing…_

**–BiT–**

Saturday, 1 November 1975

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked at the moonstone necklace Harry had on.  _Did he always wear it or did he keep it hidden in the bottom of his school trunk and decided to wear it again?_

“Do you know what that means?”

“Human pack.” Harry agreed. “I believe I read that the necklace instead of anything else symbolizes a human Cub?”

“A Pup. That is the exact terminology.” The other nodded. “Usually it is a full moon or even a howling wolf. Yours is a crescent moon. It symbolizes the refusal of the wolf side.”

Harry nodded without argument.

“He  _Is_  a Light Wolf.” The youngest agreed.

Voldemort did not argue.  _Even if Harry did wear Fenrir’s moonstone instead it would have no difference. Harry was **His**  first and only then did he belong to the Pack._

**–BiT–**

Mid School Year 1975/1976

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry happily chatted with Remus as he felt Sirius and James’ stare on their back.

“They will start to believe you are turning Dark.” Harry pinpointed.

“Then you should tell James who you are.”

“How could I? Even if he’d believe in my word… he might never wed her with having second doubts about me.”

Remus sighed and glanced back at his friends.

“I hope for your sake that is not so. I couldn’t fandom the idea of finally meeting my parents and then stay still as they don’t even know who I am.”

“Dumbledore might find out if James does.” Harry retorted. “It’s already bad enough that you know and can’t stop it from happening.”

“You know that I’ll still try.”

“But Dumbledore would make it happen because of  _for the Greater Good_  and all that jazz.”

Remus sneered before he nodded.

“He would’ve. Might even make certain of your mistreat.”

Harry stared at the sky, laying down on the grass.

“This view is what I love most of Hogwarts. No Muggle electricity to destroy the natural light. Just plain liberty.”

Remus chuckled.

“And you wonder how you can be  _their_  child?”

Harry stared back at Remus’ face on his laying place and smiled.

“To my excuse I never actually met them.”

“Point taken.”

Harry looked at the clouds again with a smile.

**–BiT–**

Thursday, 1 July 1976

Harry arrived the train station and stared around to the amount of Aurors. Damn, there really is a war going on in this timeline. Sometimes he forgot with the amount of classes he had with Voldemort. Harry glanced around for Mr Yaxley. Then he felt Snape start to pass by him.

“Last minutes under Lestrange’s wing.”

“You really are an ass, you know that?” Snape stopped to glare back and Harry approached him to explain to the idiotic future Professor. “You Know Who is the Lord of Slytherin and I’m called the Heir of Slytherin, why do you think that is?”

“What?”

Harry stepped back with a smirk.

“It’s not Lestrange that I’m under the wing. He is just the one implementing the rankings.” Harry glanced to the side where Lily was joining her family and then back to Snape. “She was never meant for you.”

“Just because she’s…”

“My mother was like her, you Moron!” Harry snapped. “Father was a Pureblood but Mother was a Muggleborn. I’m a Halfblood.”

“Is everything fine?” Mr Yaxley asked suddenly at his side.

Harry glanced up at him and then to Snape.

“Just explaining to my idiotic classmate that it isn’t Rabastan who I’m under the protection as he stupidly believes.”

“Then he is even stupider than I believed possible.” A woman argued and both turned to Bellatrix Lestrange. She smiled at Harry. “Young Heir.” Harry nodded his head back. “Snape.”

And with that Snape was completely dismissed. Harry was pulled to the apparating area and taken home. Harry glanced at Mr Yaxley uncertain.

“You’re mad?”

Mr Yaxley glanced back from where he was leaving Harry’s trunk on Minty’s waiting arms.

“At you?” Harry nodded. “Is that what you feel? Oh no, Jerry. It is at the Halfblood Prince. His audacity to think he can climb higher than the Dark Lord’s Heir!”

“I don’t believe that he was ever really told my inheritance rights.” Harry defended Snape.

Mr Yaxley snorted. Harry frowned because he could feel the other was amused at Harry’s… ingenuity?

“Trying to read me?” Mr Yaxley wondered.

“I’m not ingenuous.” Harry returned with a pout.

“When it comes to some things you are.” The older argued. “Halfblood Prince is a Slytherin and by so he was told by Rabastan Lestrange on the first days that you are off the radar. Above the rank. That means that whoever is at the top of the rank still is and always will be under you. That is what the Dark Lord did when he claimed you as his Heir and why I did not contact him immediately. I believed you deserved a chance to prove yourself without his backup. Then again the only reason I am still here is because you took a liking to me as the Dark Lord did not enjoy not knowing beforehand.”

Harry’s eyes grew.

“Oh…”

Mr Yaxley smiled back.

“Do not be mad at him. He is just doing what he believes is the best for you.”

“Like you?” Harry retorted and the other grinned. “I’ll never really understand the appeal of your war.”

“Our war… does the Dark Lord knows you do not intend on joining in?”

“One of the first things I ever told him in our classes.” Harry agreed.

Mr Yaxley nodded and they walked into the dining room.

“The Dark Lord mentioned that you are sensible to magic made food. Minty practically cried when I warned It that your meals need to be prepared by hand with no magic involved.” Harry’s eyes grew worried. “Good cry.” Mr Yaxley added at Harry’s look.

“How can  _that_  be?”

“It means that It had to practice with me and some of It’s elaborate meals would not look as splendorous as usual. Always tasty, but I will not be getting any guests in the near time being.”

Harry snorted.

“He doesn’t have to. I can cook myself.”

“So I have heard.” Mr Yaxley agreed. “Still, Minty would believe to be in time for It’s end if I will let you near any kitchen.”

Harry knew better than to argue.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Next chapter:  **The Parents’ True Side**
> 
> ~Isys 


	6. Chapter V  –The Parents’ True Side–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words:** 2,156
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter V**

**–The Parents’ True Side–**

Wednesday , 1 September 1976

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Rookwood and Crouch Jr entered Harry’s carriage and after a curt nod they sat down besides him. Harry glanced out the window as the families said their goodbyes. Snape walked past their carriage and frowned at seeing them inside.

“Augustus?” Rookwood looked back from the conversation he was having with Crouch. “Go to him and explain exactly what _I_ mean.”

Rookwood nodded and stood, leaving the carriage.

“He isn’t worth it.” Crouch put in.

“Maybe.” Harry agreed towards the Ravenclaw.

He stared out the window bored. Snape wasn’t worth it. He was still a Death Eater. Lily Evans entered the train station, Harry stared at his own mother as she hurriedly walked to the train.

“Did you hear it?” Harry glanced at Crouch. “Snape even kneeled down as he asked for forgiveness. Apparently, she refused him because he walks around known children of Dark mentality _too_ much. The irony that he doesn’t.”

“Just because of that?”

Crouch nodded.

“If that was all it took to break them apart then she was faking it and didn’t really like him as a friend.”

Harry looked out the window again. The door opened and Rookwood entered, only to frown.

“Why’s your magic out of control?”

Harry closed his eyes, trying to hold back.

“Is Snape going to follow you?”

“I made the invitation on your behalf, he still might not come.”

Harry nodded and a hand appeared on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” Harry opened his eyes when his magic attacked Rookwood’s touch.

Rookwood glanced at his hand and then at Crouch.

“What did you tell him?”

“Only about Snape’s begging for the Muggleborn’s apology acceptance.”

Harry shook his head.

“It’s not _that_.” He argued. “Reminded of time before moving here.”

His classmates nodded and as the door opened and they went to stop the person from entering they found Remus.

“You’re leaving me chaotic.” Remus explained and approached, sitting down and taking hold of Harry’s hands. “Don’t worry; you won’t hurt me.”

“Werewolf has a stronger skin.” Rookwood explained uncertain. “As he claimed you as Pack he feels when you are in need.”

Harry frowned at that.

“How long do you guys know?”

“Every Slytherin knows that Sirius Black played a prank on Snape that almost got him turned by a Werewolf student last year. Which was right after Lupin had given you a moonstone; how could we not?”

Harry and Remus shared looks as Harry’s magic started to back down. They did have a point.

**–BiT–**

October 1976

Harry’s back hit the wall as the three Marauders pushed him against it.

“Stay out of Remus’ neck!”

“Whatever you have on him: he even folds his own socks! He isn’t a dangerous _thing_!”

Harry could barely move when they left him. They hadn’t hit him but this was his Father and Godfather! He pulled the invisibility cloak over him and entered the nearest passageway to Hogsmeade. He arrived the house that Voldemort had acquired for their classes and sat down on his couch, hugging his legs as he finally let the tears fall and his magic go rampant. The only place where he knew he could’ve.

**–BiT–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort quickly walked to the small house he once bought after leaving Hogwarts School, as he could feel that someone had tinkered the ward alarm. He entered at ready, only to find Harry crying into his knees as he hugged his legs close. Voldemort glanced at the invisibility cloak by the lad’s side on the couch and approached, sitting on his armchair. Took a while for finally Harry to raise his head and stare back puzzled, only to blush as he huffed.

“A normal person would offer comfort.” The youngest snapped in a mix between embarrassment and angry.

“If you wanted comfort you would flootravel and go to your majfather’s place instead to seek it.”

Harry huffed as he hiccupped. He took a hand to his hair and took hold of it with strength. Voldemort noticed he was not wearing his Pack necklace, only to then see the tell-tale appearing marks of a necklace snatched out.

“Who was it?” He asked calmly.

Voldemort had quickly learnt that a calm reaction worked better on his heir than anything else.

“It’s not important.” Voldemort limited to raise an unimpressed eyebrow. “James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They think I’m threatening Remus Lupin to claim me as Pack.” Harry shrugged. “It’s not important.”

“Take a bath. You are shivering and your magic is dancing all over the house. It _is_ important.”

With a shy nod, Harry walked to the bathroom. Voldemort left the room and walked into Hogwarts with a glare in place. This meant two things: Lupin was the Werewolf at school and Harry had been left by himself long enough for the three to threaten him.

**–BiT–**

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry was putting on the spare clothes that Voldemort had in there for Harry to when their classes went overboard, when the bathroom door opened. He glanced up to the Dark Lord as he entered and approached, setting something on Harry’s neck. Harry glanced down to find his Pup necklace.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Voldemort nodded and walked out again. When Harry was ready, he entered the drawing room to find the man with Harry’s invisibility cloak on his hands while studying it.

“Peverell inheritance?” Harry hummed affirmatively. “It is one of a kind.”

Harry accepted it back uncertain.

“It’s more like a family tie to my parents.”

Voldemort nodded.

“I myself had a ring and a necklace for the family ties with my mother’s side.” The man agreed. “Sit down. I am not letting you out the house while you are this uncontrolled.”

“Don’t you have things to do?” Harry wondered as he sat on his couch.

“They can spend an extra day without me.” Voldemort agreed. “Why did you not mention the loss of control at the train ride?”

“Because it’s embarrassing. I’m the son of a Mudblood and a Pureblood and still it’s the known Dark Lord who offers me refuge.”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“I don’t know what to think. My parents… Aunt and Uncle always told me that they were the worst of the worst. Then at 11 I’m told that they are the best thing in the world. Only for a couple months before my fourteenth birthday be told how a trash they were.” Harry looked away with tears. “I didn’t want to really _see_ them.”

Voldemort stayed quiet for a couple of moments.

“Listening about Evans was what provoked this, was it not?” A nod. “Do you care what they think about you that much? They are dead. They die long before you even get to get a good memory of them.”

“And _whose_ fault is that?” Harry snapped, glaring at the Dark Lord only to tense. “I…”

Voldemort shook his head good-naturedly. He wasn’t even angry internally, Harry could tell that much.

“Your parents were Light Wizards who provoked the wrong Dark Wizard.” He agreed. “That is why I do not force you to follow me on the war. The end is near and you would be a good turnout in the direction of the winner. Still, your inner turmoil against Dark is a lot deeper than beliefs: you would not be able to fight even if you would understand the cause. Which I accept as you are my Heir and not my pawn. You are meant for me to protect, not to use.”

Harry lowered his head embarrassed, only for Voldemort to lean forward and grab his chin pulling his head up. They didn’t speak, just looked at each other while connected by the hand on Harry’s chin. Harry eventually felt himself lean into his parents’ killer’s embrace. Voldemort didn’t offer comfort; that wasn’t like him. Still, as the man held Harry while he took Harry’s first kiss, should’ve be considered a show of comfort.

**–BiT–**

Harry returned to Hogwarts, using the secret passageways and going to the Common Room. He approached his couch only for a couple of girls to get up and pull him out and deep into the labyrinthine dormitories until they arrived Harry’s. At his raised eyebrow they just smiled knowingly and picked their bags and took out makeup. Harry frowned as he felt the girls applying a magical gloss lipstick on his lips. Then they grabbed a palette of face powder, to which they used a brush to put some on Harry’s skin around his mouth and then on his neck.

“Done.” At Harry’s raised eyebrow the girls snickered between themselves. “Pump lips and hand marks on your neck.”

Harry’s eyes grew, before he turned deep red. _He was going to kill Voldemort!_

“Don’t…”

The girls waved his request away with their hands as they huffed.

“We know better than to tell anyone about your ‘secret’ affair with Lupin. Although, full moons? We’re locking you inside.”

Harry frowned as they walked out. _Remus? Is that what people think? That they are ‘hidden’ lovers?_

**–BiT–**

“Hey…” Remus approached and sat by his side. “James, Sirius and Peter got an angry visit because of a stolen necklace? What did they do to you?”

Harry avoided the looks from his fellow House members.

“Told me to stop threatening you. To stop making you be with me by force. Professor Riddle didn’t enjoy the idea that they’d done it.”

“Riddle?” A girl by the side asked.

Harry looked at her pointedly.

“That’s who I was with yesterday before I returned to the Common Room.” He agreed.

“Bu… you two…”

Remus raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“There’s a gossip going on that we are an item.”

An angry growl left Remus’ chest before the teenager took control over himself.

“Too close for The time?” Rookwood asked and Remus nodded. “Drink this.”

A mug with tea was put before his seat.

“A necklace is the location of a Pup. A human Cub of the Pack. A Mate is a bracelet.” Harry explained. “What you just did was insult Remus family Pack claim.”

The group – around them at the Slytherin table – all shared looks.

“Does…?”

“He knows.” Harry agreed. “I only withhold information that he can’t find out from you guys. I’ve got an enough scolding last year on my birthdate.”

He could feel his classmates outraged looks at the idea of withholding something from The Dark Lord with capital T.

**–BiT–**

**_ RJL’s POV _ **

Rabastan stood by his brother’s side during today’s meeting. _Lupin had been outed as a Werewolf? By whom? And how?_

“What is it?” Rodolphus asked barely a sound, when the conversation turned into how to turn Lupin into a member. “Bells!”

The hooded figure to Rodolphus other side glanced back as Rabastan’s chest pain become worse. The Witch nodded and walked away in the Dark Lord’s direction. Rabastan had to close his eyes and really hold unto his chest as the pain became unbearable. _By Salazar!_

“Fenrir.” He vaguely heard and then the Werewolf was at Rabastan’s side pulling him out the room.

“Explain.” The Alpha Werewolf demanded.

“Give me a second to recuperate, by Merlin’s beard! I feel like my soul was just kissed out of me!”

A mug was forced into his mouth and his head tilted back. He had to open his mouth and swallow or he’d catch a hot bath. _Blasted Werewolves!_

“Better?”

Rabastan took a deep breath and then nodded.

“Remus Lupin is the Omega Werewolf that teaches Young Heir.”

Greyback nodded and turned around, leaving. Didn’t take long for the Dark Lord to enter with the Werewolf.

“I would like to ask why Lupin’s out of range yet I know better than to force said answer out of you.” Rabastan bowed his head. “He is part of a bigger picture, is he not?” A nod. “That involves Harry?”

Rabastan glanced at Greyback uncertain.

“Yes and no.”

The Dark Lord turned on the Alpha with a raised eyebrow.

“That is a rather enigmatic answer for a Werewolf.” He retorted.

Greyback showed a smile that was all pointy teeth.

“Would’ve you prefer a Vampire monologue and tedious answer instead? You’d get an answer.”

“Just it would not be considered an answer as the Vampire might give me an answer to another thing he had been questioned altogether.” The Dark Lord huffed and turned towards Rabastan again. “Any other theme that is off topic?”

Rabastan shook his head. _How much he wanted to stop the Dark Lord’s fall…_

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Next chapter: **The Potters’ Demise**
> 
> ~Isys
> 
>  


	7. Chapter VI  –The Potters’ Demise–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words:** 2,028
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter VI**

**–The Potters’ Demise–**

Saturday, 1 July 1978

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry sat on the boats on the way back from Hogwarts. He graduated. He wouldn’t see his parents on a day-a-day again. He…

He wanted to go back and never have met his parents. Just because he ended up in Slytherin… how could they be this closed minded?

Harry left the boat and went to the train. Just as he was about to enter, he found James waiting for him. The other showed a piece of paper in his hand and offered Harry. Harry took it only to realize it was the Marauders Map. He glanced up puzzled.

“First-time I saw you I didn’t associate. Second-time, I refused to see. The third-time, you were passing right through me under the invisibility cloak.” James explained as Harry returned the Marauders Map. “Were you going to tell me?”

“No.” Harry argued.

“Why not?”

“If you or Mum knew then Dumbledore also would’ve and then he’d make certain that my parents, as I told happened, would’ve really happen.”

Harry turned to enter the train when James grabbed his arm and held him back.

“Harry, please. Give me a chance to show you that I’m not like _that_.”

The two heard the train whistle but none moved and eventually were left behind.

“I can’t.” James still refused to let go of him. Harry turned back with tears. “Dad, please!”

James pulled him close and held Harry against his chest.

“You’re dating the You Know Who, aren’t you?” James asked after a while.

“Wha…? How…?”

“You spend way too much time at the house here in Hogsmeade. You usually come back panting and not in a _I just got a beating_ type.” Harry opened and closed his mouth several times uncertain. “He makes you happy?”

“I can’t be having this convo with you!”

James frowned.

“Why not?”

“Because he kills you and Mum, Dad!” Harry screeched. “It’s already bad enough that I’ve won feelings for him. It’s even worse that you are having this talk with me before your own wedding and my birth.”

James chuckled.

“Is that why you don’t know how to deal with him? Because of me and Evans?” A nod. “I see the protection he puts around you. He loves you. Considering Professor Dumbledore said he can’t feel love then…” James shrugged and Harry blushed at realizing it was his exact reaction. “It’s a big deal. Besides the excuse of me and your Mum doesn’t really add up. How long have you really met us?”

“How can you be okay about talking about your death at the hands of a possible lover of your future son?”

James smiled back.

“Magic doesn’t allow him to kill you, does it?” A shook of head. “You are not allowed to kill your own husband.” James explained. “I might die… but I know my son grows to be a great person. Just… take care of Remus, Sirius and Peter for me, okay?”

“If I were you I’d be flipping out.” Harry retorted.

“We’re in a War. Even if I’d not wed Lily and have you, I’ll probably still die in the next several years.” James shared a sad smile. “Even if I don’t get to see you grow in the future, I still got to see you now.”

They both stepped back and away from each other as apparation sounds surrounded the empty station. Harry was grabbed and pulled protectively behind Voldemort.

“Why are you here?” Harry asked.

“Why didn’t you catch the train?” The other retorted harshly.

“Your real name is Tom Riddle, correct?” James asked and Voldemort glared back. “Peverells had three families. Jerry’s family inherited the invisibility cloak. I heard the Gaunts inherited the stone. That leaves me as the Lord, considering none of you officially is.” Harry gave his Dad a pointed look about angering the Dark Lord. “I, James Charlus Potter, Lord of Peverell house officially accept you, Tom Riddle, as _his_ courter.” James pointed in Harry’s direction at that. “I’m doing this not because I accept your war, but because Jerry is refusing the magical pull towards you because he knows that I will die at your hand in the future.”

James nodded at Harry, grabbed his school trunk and apparated away. Harry stayed still as Voldemort turned in on him.

“What does he mean by that?”

“Exactly what he said. You are the Potters’ demise.”

Voldemort stayed looking at Harry for a real long time before he spoke.

“Did you feel it in my magic when we met?”

Harry shrugged and Voldemort huffed.

“The timeline is not set in stone. You can change it.”

“If it was about you Vs the Potters, would you hold back just because I said their lifetime was doomed by your hands?”

Voldemort frowned.

“I probably would try other ways first just to prove you wrong.”

Harry huffed and leaned down, picking Hedwig up. Voldemort did a levitation spell on Harry’s trunk and both walked down the road to the house.

“How long more do you have this place under your name?” Harry wondered.

“You think I am renting it for this purpose?” Harry raised an eyebrow back. “I bought it after I graduated from Hogwarts.”

Harry’s mouth fell open and, then, he blushed.

“This is your home.” Voldemort nodded, taking the trunk to the only bedroom in the house. “I assumed…”

Voldemort scoffed.

“You tend to do that a lot about me.” He agreed. “And, no, I do not want your apologies. I want you in my arms right now. I have the magical permission to claim your magic as mine and I intend on doing it before lunch.”

Harry’s face turned deep red as the older man pulled the 18-year-old close and into the bedroom’s bed. Voldemort took hold of Harry’s neck with his mouth as his hands did quick work to take out Harry’s robe out.

**–BiT–**

Weekday, 31 October 1981

Harry returned home from his birthday party at Godric’s Hallow. Dad had insisted for him to come. Still he had been barely able to enjoy it. Voldemort was obviously not home tonight. He would never be home for the next decade and half. In the morning every single person celebrated while Harry apparated to Privet Drive and stayed in there all day long as he waited. At night was when Dumbledore and Hagrid came and brought his baby-self. It broke Harry’s heart how they just left him there to wait for morning!

“Let me through.” Harry turned to find Greyback passing by him and going to pick up the baby. “They just dropped you off as if you were trash and you still protect them with your silence?”

Harry shrugged.

“What choice do I have? Voldemort told me himself that I couldn’t change the past before he sent me.”

Greyback huffed.

“Go; you can’t touch your younger-self – magic discrepancy and all that. I’ll keep an eye out for him until morning. As well as make sure your younger-self doesn’t die of hunger or cold in the next decade.” Harry opened his mouth to argue. “In a way that you won’t see me nor the Pack.”

Harry nodded thankfully and turned around, apparating to Yaxley Manor.

**–BiT–**

Tuesday, 31 August 1982

Harry cried out and loud into the hospital ceiling. That’s what happens when he forgets to take his potions. So he started the 31st of October with a celebratory sex… sue him! It wasn’t like he could tell his husband: _I don’t feel like it today since it’s your Death Day_.

“Push, Mr Peverell!”

“What the fuck do you fucking think I’ve fucking been doing for the past fucking hour?” Harry snapped back at the bloody healer.

The Healer sent Corban an exasperated look, who in turn took hold of Harry’s hand.

“Come on, Jerry. Deep breaths just like we practiced.”

Harry glared at his adoptive godfather and pushed.

**–BiT–**

**_ CY’s POV _ **

Corban watched as Jerry fell asleep, his baby in a cot by his side. He left the room and went to the waiting room which was filled with Death Eaters who had managed to stay out of Azkaban.

“It’s a lass.” He offered. “Jerry cannot take visitors today. It was a long tiring day which will only become more when his baby daughter wakes up and demands for her feed.”

Jeremiah nodded and stood from the chair, while signalling the others to do the same. Corban stopped Jerry’s classmate Augustus Rookwood.

“Warn Lupin.” A nod. “Jerry wants him to be the godfather and you to be the majfather.”

The surprise appeared on his face only to quickly be concealed in a nonchalantly mask.

“It’ll be my honour.”

The Unspeakable bowed his head and left. Corban returned to his majson. They had two people to protect now. The Dark Lord had given precise orders that in case he went presumably dead – or got injured to the point he could not take care of his family himself – that Jerry was to be protected no matter what. So – when the Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix and Crouch Jr went down for cursing the Longbottoms – it became plainly obvious that they had to go low. Not all of them managed to avoid Azkaban but a good enough amount did. Jeremiah had been the one to get the harsher blow, but still he managed to stay out of it thanks to his children claiming he had nothing to do with their following the Dark Lord, in their trial.

**–BiT–**

September 1982

**_ HP’s POV _ **

After a week Harry was allowed back to Yaxley Manor. He walked slowly – he did pop out a child out of his butt, _okay_? – with his most precious bundle in his arms as he walked towards the exit where Voldemort’s men had fixed him a car ride – apparently babies couldn’t be apparated or flootravelled.

“Damon?” Harry frowned and glanced up to who had called him. Only to find Dumbledore himself, looking back surprised. “Tom’s?” Was all the man asked once he understood what the bundle was.

“With the Potters’ death and everything else; I forgot about contraceptive potions.” Harry answered. Not admitting nor denying.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled back.

“A new life is always something to be celebrated, no matter the reasons. Congratulations.” Harry nodded thankfully. “Just don’t raise the child to become like the father.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed at that.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make certain she never meets _you_. After all it was _your_ prejudiced meddling that turned Tom into what he is. Not to forget Harry Potter and the being left on a doorstep without even a heating charm.”

Harry turned around to leave only to stop and turn to Dumbledore. He freed one arm and raised it to his forehead before he released the glamour on his scar. Dumbledore’s eyes grew. Harry glared at him as he reapplied the glamour.

“Everything okay, Majson?”

“Just making the Headmaster understand his wrongdoings and hoping he’ll change before Tom returns.” Harry put in. “Because we all know that the first thing Tom will do will be to turn against people who wrongly treated me.”

Corban smiled and guided Harry with his bundle outside to the car. Where they were, then, driven away.

“He will return for real, then?”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

“In a decade or so. The Boy Who Lived will be at the end of his fourth-year.”

“Nothing we can do to accelerate the process?”

“Some things are set in stone and I can’t change even if I’d be able to. This is one of those. Just like the Potters’ death.”

The Death Eaters hummed as Harry dozed off. He woke briefly as he was picked up and taken bridal style out of the car.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Epilogue**

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
